<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into The Sea | Merman!Seth Rollins by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829429">Into The Sea | Merman!Seth Rollins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [184]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Attempted Murder, F/M, Merpeople, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, merfolk, merman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❛❛ Merman AU This one for Seth❜❜- JazzyVenecia46</p><p>Pairings: Merman!Seth Rollins x Reader</p><p>Featuring: Seth Rollins, Y/n (Reader), Unnamed OC’S.</p><p>Summary: no one knows how y/n survived that fall, not even her new husband.</p><p>WARNINGS: attempted murder, merfolk, supernatural themes.</p><p>Word Count: 879</p><p>A/N: Got a Seth Rollins or WWE request? Send it in!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [184]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into The Sea | Merman!Seth Rollins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Waves crashed against the boat roughly. Making the boat sway.</p><p>Your grip on the railings tightening. Back pressed against the railing. Looking at your new husband in horror as he pointed a gun at you.</p><p>Body shaking in fear. Tears piking your eyes. Trembling as you stared at him. While he gave you a cold hard look.</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” You asked. Tears flowing out of your eyes and down your cheeks.</p><p>“Because I never loved you, I used you to get ahead in the company, and that I have, you are no use to me.” He snickered. Making your heartbreak into a thousand pieces.</p><p>“No.” You begged him, as he pulled the trigger. Arms in front of you in defence. A look of horror washed over your features as the bullet tore through your skin. A searing hot pain took over your body, you fell backwards off the railings, arms stretched out in front of you. Flailing them about as you tried to find something to grip, but it was no use your body fell into the freezing rough water below. The white wedding dress soaked in blood in the middle.</p><p>The freezing water nipping at your skin, made you panic. You tried to swim up but failed. Hitting your head hard on the boat hull. Knocking you unconscious. Swallowing a lot of water. Your body going limp, as you sunk deeper into the dark blue waters. White dress flowing in the water.</p><p>You hit something making it stop.</p><p>“Hey, watch where you are going.” Seth grumbled, spinning on his tail to face you, a look of anger on his face. His angry expression dropped into a look of worry and fear.</p><p>“No.” He gasped out, scooping you up in his arms and swimming to the top. He shouldn’t have been swimming towards. That was the rule, after all, no surfacing to the top. Don’t let humans know they exist. But he couldn’t let you die.</p><p>Seth broke the surface near a buoy marker, making sure your head was above water. The gears in his mind moving as he thought of how to save you. As he delicately placed you onto the buoy marker. Still holding onto you. Tail swaying in the water.</p><p>Then it clicked. He would use his power on you to get rid of the water in your body.</p><p>Seth raised his hand slightly towards you. clenching it slightly, as he felt the water in your body move upwards. You opened your mouth, making you throw up water. Your eyes widen in shock, as Seth quickly took his hands away from you, dipped his head under the water. Hiding under the buoy marker. While you clung to it for dear life. Seth watched you in fascination as looked around the ocean frantically wondering how you got there in the first place.</p><p>“Miss are you alright? So you need help?” A deep male voice spoke, from a boat.</p><p>You looked in the direction where the voice came from, looking slightly dazed.</p><p> The guy quickly ordered his son to get closer to the buoy marker. The son obliged getting closer to the buoy marker.</p><p>“It’s okay I got you.” He spoke, was his hands grabbed your waist, pulling you onto the boat his son helping him out.</p><p>The son got a bottle of water, opening the cup and handing it to his dad. His dad quickly put the top of the water bottle to your lips tipping it so you could drink. While his son got a towel, draping it across your shoulders.</p><p>The son quickly went back to the steering wheel, turning the boat on and driving straight to land. All the while the father asked you questions. Pressing a balled-up towel on your stomach to stop it bleeding out.</p><p>“What’s your name?” He asked you.</p><p>“Y/n.” you replied meekly. Staring off into the distance. Shivering as your whole body felt numb.</p><p>“What happened to you? You have a nasty wound on your stomach.” He asked. Looking at the wound that was on your stomach in concern.</p><p>“He shot me.” You sobbed. Making the father and son share a concerned look.</p><p>“Who shot you?” He asked.</p><p>“My husband.” You sobbed.</p><p>The son finally reached land. Turning the boat off. And rushing to his father's side. They both helped you off the boat and towards their car. Still pressing the balled-up towel on your wound. Carefully putting you in the backseat. The son hopped in the back as well. Pressing the balled-up towel on your wound.</p><p>The father got in the front. Turning the car on and putting it into gear then driving off towards the hospital. Both men telling you to stay awake, and you are getting help.</p><p>Dark spots appeared in your vision as soon as they arrived at the hospital your eyes fluttering closed.</p><p>The son quickly took you out of the car, rushing inside the entrance and yelling for help.</p><p>The nurses quickly rushed over, taking you out of his grasp and putting you onto a gurney, wheeling you away from the son and towards a bay, attaching wires to you, checking your vitals and so on, they then moved away from the bay and towards the doors to another room…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>